June 16th
by 28-characters-later
Summary: Marco's birthday with Jean and his family who come out from Jinae to visit him. Darco shows up and is an asshole. So Marco's parents find out the fun way their oldest son has a split personality.


Marco woke up blinking tiredly before trying to rub the sleep out of his eye. He then turned to his still asleep boyfriend, watching the two-toned haired teen fondly. Marco let him sleep a little longer as he put on his eyepatch and carefully slid out of bed and into his wheelchair.

Jean had come back late from a mission outside the walls and while he'd not told Marco what happened, the disabled boy still helped with any paperwork the scouting legion had to do. He'd been able to see they didn't regain any land and lost a few scouts as well. He'd figured his boyfriend needed the sleep, he was happy enough having Jean back with him for his birthday.

The noirette teen wheeled out of the bedroom to pick up clothing left on the floor, and wash any dishes. After that, Marco re-read the letter he'd received a week or two ago from his mother to see if there was any indication about when they were going to show up. Accurate travel plans were impossible to make on the slow trip out from Jinae, but Marco still felt like checking.

Setting the letter down, Marco went to clean the litter boxes for his split personality's cats. Marco slipped a cloth mask over his mouth to try and help with his allergies, but before he was able to enter the cat room he heard a newly awake Jean walk up behind him. He felt a pair of arms hug him from behind and Jean leaned down over the back of the chair. Jean gave Marco a light squeeze before speaking, "Nope. You're not doing that today."

Marco tilted his head back to look up at his boyfriend before pulling the cloth mask down. "There's seven cats in there, it can't be left even one day."

"Then I'll do it, you're not having any allergic reactions on your _birthday_." Marco didn't want to give cleaning up after his split personality's pets to his boyfriend, but Jean's tone left little room for negotiation. As Jean went in to quickly deal with the small felines, he called out to Marco, "Any idea when your family's coming?"

"Mom's letter didn't say but if I know Mikey, he'll have had them set off as soon as possible. So I wouldn't be surprized if they show up still in the morning or just after." Marco heard Jean snicker a little in the room. Jean and Marco's energetic little brother just seemed to click. It actually made Marco wonder if Jean were somewhere on the spectrum as well.

Jean left the cat room and washed his hands before going back over to Marco, wheeling him over to the living room area. He carefully scooped Marco up and set him down on the couch. "There. Now you have no choice but to relax."

Marco let out an annoyed huff, though he was also grinning slightly. It was annoying but it was because he was cared about. "Am I going to be allowed to do _anything_ for the next few days?"

"Be pampered and loved," Jean replied sitting down on the couch as well.

"So mean."

Jean snickered and lightly shoved Marco, making him laugh a little as well, "How's that mean, nerd?"

Marco, still laughing, gave Jean a shove back. "I'm not allowed to do any work and I'm getting pushed around. Such abuse."

"Oh really?" Jean moved Marco onto his lap, careful to not move his legs too much, and wrapped his arms around his freckled boyfriend. "Now whatcha gunna do?"

Marco relaxed on Jean's lap. "I'm going to need to use you as a chair more often."

Jean ruffled Marco's black hair. "Happy birthday, dork." Marco, feeling content, closed his uncovered eye relaxing in his boyfriend's lap. While Marco was relaxing he suddenly sat up, "Jean if Darco comes out can you keep them from finding out?"

Jean blinked and cocked his head slightly. "They still don't know about that?"

Marco shook his head, "I really don't want my parents to worry – and little Mikey is actually afraid of the split personality…"

"If Darco comes out I'll take care of it," Jean tried reassuring. Marco nodded and rested his head on the other's shoulder.

A couple hours later when Marco's family had arrived, his brother had gone into the cat room with Jean supervising to make sure none of them scratched the little boy while Marco caught up with the rest of his family.

"Mom, I promise, no one's over working me," Marco replied as his mother hugged him. "I'm doing a lot of good work here."

"Yeah, the Scouts need their secretary!"

Marco threw a couch cushion at his sister Mattie, who caught it while snickering.

Their father shook his head, though he was smiling indulgently. "Are you two going to act like children every time you're together?"

"Sorry, Dad."

"Probably."

Marco tossed another cushion at her with a grin and slight snort. After a little more pillow throwing and teasing they gradually fell back into normal talking before Marco asked Jean to help him back into his chair so he could get something to drink.

Marco's mother stood up, taking her bag with her. "I brought some of those herbs you like, I'll make you some tea."

Marco nodded with a grin, homemade tea from his mom tasted the best. "Thanks mom."

As Mama Bodt went to the kitchen-like area of Marco's house and lit the small stove burner to boil some water, Jean and Mikey returned from the cat room. While Jean and Marco's dad helped make sure all the cat hair was off his clothes, Marco's head drooped as he briefly lost consciousness. It was very brief, and only his sister noticed.

"Marco, you ok?" Mattie asked once he'd opened his eye again. When he ignored her, she called Jean over. They needed to plan how to get Darco/Marco out of the room and force Darco to switch back.

The two were about to try and pick the noirette teen up from the couch when his mother called over. "Baby are you sure you're ok? You're on a lot of pills."

With a nasty smile, someone who clearly wasn't Marco looked over at her. They decided it would be fun to mess with everyone. They called, "Yeah he's _fine_. He's probably some kind of addict for some of them." The two parents frowned and looked questioningly at Marco for his sudden third person response.

Jean rushed over to the other teen, getting into their line of sight and whispering quietly. "Darco: you need to leave."

"Why the fuck should I do that?" they replied, not bothering to keep their voice down and actually laughing at the gasp from their parents. Little Mikey was now clinging to his older sister's arm. That was hilarious!

"Shit, c'mon Darco, you can come back later after they leave, just go for now."

The split personality smirked, seeming to enjoy this a lot. "If you want Marco back you'll have to slap him back into control." Once before, Jean had slapped the split personality out of the mental driver's seat, back when he was still learning about them and they were pushing each and every one of Jean's buttons. It had almost instantly knocked the alter away, leaving Marco to feel the sting of it. There were still times when the alter would drive Jean to want to hit them. He never would again, feeling horrible about hurting Marco that one time, despite Marco telling him it had been alright and that he was not angry at him for it; that he would never be angry about any desperate move like that. Darco knew how much it bothered Jean by even mentioning it.

Jean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "… Look. I will get you some of that chocolate you like later if you just go, now."

Darco thought it over, obviously making a show of this by tapping their chin. "Before. Or I'm staying." Wanting this to end, after telling Marco's sister to make sure they wouldn't do anything else, Jean rushed out. Darco gave a mocking little giggle. "Got Marco's boy wrapped around my little finger." They then turned to Marco's parents. "So you're the two he never wanted me to meet. Nice to meet you, name's Darco."

Marco's parents just stared, in shock their son was suddenly acting this way. "Marco, what's going on?"

Darco sneered at Marco's dad before flipping him off. "Miss what I just fucking said? Name's Darco. I'm not Marco. It's a D, not an M."

Before anything else was said, Marco's sister spoke up, "It's a split personality. Marco was trying to keep it secret. He developed it somehow because of what happened. It goes by Darco."

Darco rudely clapped slowly, one slapping sound a second. "Someone that knows what's going on. Though don't call me a fucking 'it.'"

"Mattie!…You knew about this?"

The blonde nodded. "Me and Jean did, Mikey found out at some point as well. Marco begged me not to say anything … so I didn't."

Jean soon rushed back with a small amount of chocolate, shoving it into the split personality's hands.

Darco, after giving an incredibly smug grin, returned control back to Marco, who seemed dizzy and lightheaded at first. Relieved Darco had left, he looked apologetically at his parents while rubbing his forehead. "I'm… sorry about … that…"

"Marco? Are you ok…?" Marco's father asked his son carefully.

Marco turned away, biting his lower lip nervously. He hadn't wanted them to find out about this. He didn't turn back until he felt his father's warm hand on his shoulder. Pretty soon his mother was at his side as well, looking just as concerned. Going by their expressions, they must have been told while he was still … out. He'd never wanted his parents to find out. He hated when anyone learned of this terrible secret, it always made him feel insane, when people knew he wasn't alone in his head.

His mother knelt down to eye level with her son, pulling him into a hug and almost instantly he wrapped his own arms around her. "Sweetie why don't you take medicine for this?" Mama Bodt asked, her arms still around her son.

"I _tried_ but every time they just got rid of it all." Marco kept practically clinging to her. Being held tightly when upset always helped calm him, and feeling her softly rub his back was slowly helping.

"They? Baby are there more than one of these things?"

Marco shook his head. "No, they're genderfluid. I try to at least respect them – and they have gotten better! – but they can still be rude. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it before, I didn't want you to worry…" When his mother finally pulled back a little, Marco quickly wiped her eyes. "Mom please don't cry..."

"Sweetie you're so young, and so full of life still. You shouldn't have to go through this… I just wish I could take it away." She brushed a hand through Marco's hair. "Baby I need to know what I can do to help." She pulled Marco back into a tight hug.

Marco moved his head enough so he wouldn't be mumbling into his mother's shoulder. "I don't know, I've been getting them to behave – and Jean helps – I just... I didn't want you and dad to think I was crazy."

"Baby I would never think you're crazy, I just can't stand not being able to help you. I love you so much, my sweetheart."

"I love you too mom." Marco replied, hugging his mother tighter before adding, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you and dad sooner."

After kissing her son's forehead, she pulled back again. "It's ok, we know now, and we'll do whatever we can to help you."

Mikey peeked out from behind his sister. Once she said it was Marco again, he ran over to his mother and older brother. Their mother moved a little to let him in. Mikey hesitated but then linked his fingers with Marco, and climbed up on his lap. Hugging his little brother, Marco apologized for scaring him.

"I'm sorry, Mikey, I can't really control when Darco wants to come out. Did they scare you?" The small boy nodded. "Well… they're gone for now…" Marco paused before he had an idea that might help the situation. "Hey, I know! Let's start the day all over again!" Turning to Jean, Marco added, "And, Jean knows that you like to be carried on his shoulders. Let's go outside and have Jean give you a ride." Jean and Marco looked at each other, and Jean nodded happily.

"Okay, Mikey!" Jean said cheerfully, "C'mon let's go!" Mikey scampered outside, followed by Jean.

What a strange birthday, Marco thought, watching Jean carry around his little brother. But not the WORST birthday. Now, all of his secrets were out in the open. Not having to hide anything would take a lot of stress away.


End file.
